Gracias..
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Un kenshiro.. Un fic de amistad de Ken y Koushiro.. Hecho para este 14 de febrero.. dedicado a las chavas del fanfiction net.. Sipp. alas que les envié las postales.. Al menos hice el intento de enviarselas a todoas..


Gracias..  
By ryu-kun  
  
Ken miraba la ventana de su cuarto.  
  
Desde hacia día después de la pelea con armagemon se había sentido de alguna manera deprimydo y mas aun después de haber regresado a la escuela.  
  
"Ahora que ha pasado todo me siento inútil" se dijo a sí mismo mientras su reflejo vago le regresaba la mirada. Trasparente y etero era su reflejo casi como una sombra del pasado mirandolo hacía el futuro.  
  
"¿Cuantas veces pensé en que no era mas que una sombra?" se dijo a sí mismo mientras su mano se posó el frio vidrio. Su imagen hizo el mismo gesto y cuado retiró la mano sus huellas blancas se quedarón en la parte en donde estaba su mano momentos antes.  
  
Ken retiró su mano para contemplar una foto que estaba en el escritorio. El chico se acercó al escritorio de donde la tomó con suavidad y la contempló durante rato en silencio.  
  
"Ozamu.. creo que las cosas no siempre fueron faciles para ti.." dijo ken con suavidad mientras acariciaba la foto con cuidado.  
  
"Si.. ahora que lo pienso.. recuerdo haberte visto estudiando hasta muy tarde y siempre estabas ocupado" dijo Ken a la imagen de su hermano ya fallecido.  
  
"Creo que ahora entiendo parte de tu rencor.. cuando eramos mas pequeños.. yo era el siempre jugaba mas.. y siempre veía la televisión.. no me preocupaba por los estudios.. y tu.. siempre estabas estudiando.. tal vez no eras un genio.. pero si estudiabas con ganas.. croe que deseabas jugar de la misma manera que yo" dijo mientras regresaba la foto al escritorio con cuidado.  
  
Ken miró el reporte de sus calificaciones.. Envuelta en papel manilla estaba su boleta de calificaciones y una nota para sus padres.  
  
Estaba mas que consternado.. por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba reprobado.. un cero.. un completo y redondo cero.. ninguna respuesta correcta en el examen. Ken sintió ganas de destruir la nota.. En ella su maestro decía que algo grave pasaba con ken.. dado sus anteriores calificaciones.  
  
Finalmente no pudo mas y arrugó la nota y lanzo hacia el cesto de basura.  
  
"Nada esta mal.. lo que pasa es que.. regresó a ser un don nadie" Ken se quedó a media palabra mientras se sentaba en a silla junto al escritorio. El chico se llevaba las manos a la cara para ocultar su pesar. Se quedó así durante unos momentos mientras sus manos le tapaban su rostro y sus emociones del resto del mundo.  
  
"Ken.. hijo" se oyó la voz de su mamá preocupada desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
"Si mamá" dijo ken en un tono de voz triste que indicaba que querría estar solo.. y a la vez no.. Un tono de voz avergonzado.. como la voz de un niño pequeño que le dice a sus padres que mojó la cama mientras dormía.  
  
Un tono de voz que indicaba que algo andaba mal.. pero que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.. Que solo deseaba un poco de comprensión y ayuda desesperadamente.  
  
"Koushiro-kun ha venido a verte" le dijo su madre mientras esperaba su respuesta. "Si quieres le digo que regrese mas tarde.. que estas indispuesto" le dijo su madre preocupada por la salud de su vástago.  
  
Timidamente abrió la puerta para ver como estaba Ken. La respuesta de ken no pudo ser mas rapida.  
"No.. por favor.. que pase.. que pase" dijo Ken con un tono de voz que indicaba un esfuerzo por sobreponerse.  
  
Su madre vio la nota estrujada en el cesto de basura.. Ella sabía de que trataba.. el maestro de ken había hablado contandole de las malas calificaciones de su hijo.  
  
Ella desde hacía tiempo miraba con detenimiento el contenido de la basura de Ken.. Era un hábito que había adquirido cuando Ken desapareció de la casa y regresó meses después.. Era algo que no podía evitar.. Era parte de su persona.. Se sentía mal.. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa..  
  
No fue sino hasta que ken les contó todo que ella pudo respirar tranquila.. sabiendo que su hijo no andaba en drogas o que había sido.. otra cosa.. Ella sonrió debilmente mientras cerró la puerta.  
  
"Pase por favor" dijo la madre de ken mientras Koushiro se quitó sus zapatos en la entrada.  
  
"Haré un poco de té" dijo mientras ella se dirigía hacia la cocina.   
Ella suspiró al ver a Koushiro entrar a la habitación de Ken. Ella sabía que Koushiro era confiable y muy amable.  
  
  
  
"Hola ken" dijo Koushiro mientras entró en la habitación miró hacia el joven de cabellera azul oscuro.  
"Hola koushiro-san" dijo ken desde su escritorio.  
  
Hubo un tenso silencio mientras Ken acomodaba sus ideas en su cabeza.  
Finalmente Koushiro habló.  
  
"Me enteré hace poco" dijo Koushiro un poco preocupado mientras miraba a Ken. "Lo siento" dijo con sinceridad.  
  
Ken le dio una fugaz mirada.  
"Gracias" dijo mientras desviaba su atención hacia la ventana.  
"Ya nada es lo mismo desde que la semilla de la oscuridad desapareció de mi cuerpo" dijo ken mientras miraba el parque a lo lejos.  
  
"Si supongo que sí" dijo Koushiro mientras se acercaba a él. Ken miraba jugar a unos niños futbol. Los veia divertirse bastante en jugando.  
  
"Todo ha regresado a la nromalidad" dijo Ken mientras obserba el parque mirando a los niños jugar.  
  
"Si.. creo que tienes razón" le dijo Koushiro mientras colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Ken.  
  
El chico de cabellos azules no dijop nada ni volteó a verlo.. solamente tocó con su mano sin voltearlo.. La mano de Koushiro estaba en el hombro izquierdo de Ken. El chico tocó con su mano derecha los dedos de Koushiro. Y luego los subió un poco mas arriba de hasta tocar el dorso de la mano de Koushiro.   
  
Dejando su mano allí mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
"Y ahora no soy nadie" dijo ken mientras su mano buscaba asirse de la de Koushiro. Como un naufrago a una tabla de madera.  
  
Un breve toque de la puerta.  
"Ken.. trajé un poco de té y galletas" dijo la madre de ken mientras esperaba atrás de la puerta. "¿Puedo pasar?" dijo mientras repetía los toquidos.  
  
"Gracias" dijo Ken mientras volteaba.  
  
La mano de Koushiro había desaparecido de su hombro.  
  
(¿Había sido un sueño?) pensó ken mientras su madre ponía el servicio de té en el escritorio. Ken no advirtió la mirada que le dio su madre a Koushiro. Era una mezcla de sentimientos..  
  
En parte le pedía ayuda a Koushiro que ayudará a Ken. Era una de esas miradas que solo pueden dar las madres cuando su hijo necesita ayuda desesperadamente..  
  
Koushiro asintió levemente haciendo que ella se relajará un poco.  
"Los dejó solos para que platiquen" dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación. Cuando cerró al puerta ella suspiró esperando que Koushiro pudiera ayudar a su hijo.  
  
Ambos chicos contemparon el servivio de té unos minutos.  
  
"Por favor antes de que se enfrie" dijo ken mientras decidió tomar la inicitiva y darle una taza a Koushiro. El pelirojo asintió mientras tomaba la taza en sus manos.   
  
Ken tomó la suya y no hizo mas que contemplar la superficie del té. Preguntandose si cuando había tocado la mano de Koushiro.. "¿Porque había sentido conprensión y algo como cariño?" pensó ken mientras el reflejo de la luz en el té le daba en la cara.  
  
"¿Ken?"  
"Nada.. no es nada.. lo que pasa.. es que.. no sé" dijo el el chico mientras tomó un sorbo de té al final.  
  
"Koushiro.. me siento diferente" dijo Ken mientras ponía la tasa en el escritorio y se levantaba. "Ya no me siento especial.. ya no más" dijo ken mientras se dirigía a la ventana.  
  
"Cuando tenía la semilla de la oscuridad.. todo parecía tan claro.. me sentía especial.. mas listo.. capaz de comprender cualquier cosa" dijo ken cruzaba sus brazos como si tuviera frio.  
  
"Y ahora.. ya no.. no puedo estudiar de la misma forma que antes.. El kaiser se ha ido.. y se ha ido completamente.. y con todo lo que era.. Todo se ha ido.. mi inteligencia.. extraño todo eso.. pero.. al recordar la forma en que era.. La cruedad.." ken había empezado a llorar mientras hablaba.  
  
"A veces deseo regresar a como era antes.. pero ya no sé como.. ni a que es lo que quiero regresar.." dijo ken mientras Koushiro se acercaba.  
  
"¿Quieres ser como era el Kaiser?" dijo koushiro desde muy cerca.  
"Si.. Noo" Ken dijo lo ultimo casi en un grito.  
"No deseo ser el kaiser.. no de nuevo.. pero.. a veces en la noche cuando estoy estudiando.. la cabeza me duele.. y recuerdo como podía aprender las cosas" dijo ken mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.  
  
"¿Te sientes impotente?" agregó Koushiro despacio  
  
"Si.. y entonces quisiera volver"  
"A cuando tu hermano vivía" dijo Koushiro mientras escuchaba la chico.  
  
"No lo sé.. en ese entonces creía que Ozamu lo sabía todo.. y yo me sentía relegado.. y ahora.. yo.. me siento como un imbecil" le dijo mientras sus lagrimas recorrían su barbilla.  
  
Ken sintió el pecho de Koushiro en sus hombros y como sus brazos lo rodeaban en una actitud protectora.  
Ken ladeó su cabeza un poco hacia abajo.. recargandola levemente en el antebrazo de Koushiro.  
  
"Es normal.. la semilla de la oscuridad se fue.. y con ella todo lo que una vez fue el Kaiser.. era natural que se llevara también sus conocimientos.. todo lo aprediste como el Kaiser" le dijo Koushiro.  
  
"Si.. debía haberlo sabido.. pero no se han ido mis reflejos.. aun soy bueno en judo.. y tengo condición fisica envidiable.. pero ya no aprendó las cosas como antes" le dijo ken en sollozos. "Incluso el kaiser no era tan inteligente.. tuve ayuda de Arukenimon.. Mummymon y los que Myostimon me daba los conocimientos para que pudiera hacer las agujas de control y las espirales malignas ya hora todo se ha ido.. salvo mis reflejos"  
  
"Es porque practicabas todos los días.. así que tu cuerpo lo aprendió de manera natural" le dijo tratando de consolarlo.  
  
"Es que es dificil.. me quedan confusos los recuerdos.. mis memorias.. todo.. antes era un genio.. y ahora solo soy escoria.. basura" dijo ken mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
  
"Me sentía especial.. y luego cuando perdía Wormmon me dí cuenta de todo lo que ser el Kaiser me estaba costando.." ken sentía como Koushiro asentía por los movimientos de su cuerpo.  
  
"La verdad.. es que sé de lo que hablas ken" le dijo Koushiro al oido de una manera muy queda mientras su aliento calido le daba al cuello.  
  
"Yo era igual que tú.. soy lo que mis amigos dicen un genio.. pero yo no me consideró como tal.. solamente ahora sé que es lo que deseo.. Tal vez no lo notes ahora.. pero cuando era mas joven que tú.. mas joven que iori.. era como tu dices un genio.. sin embargo me limité por ciertas razones" dijo Koushiro mientras hablaba en voz queda.  
  
"Te diré algo ken.. un secreto que espero lo guardes" dijo Koushiro mientras Ken asentía un poco asustado.  
"Si. lo haré.." dijo ken mientras pensaba que Koushiro conocía a la perfección todas la cosas malas que había hecho.. mucho mejor que todos.  
  
"Cuando era un niño descubrí que era adoptado.. porque oía hablar a mis padres.. en ese entonces.. yo era muy listo.. sin embargo.. me limité.. querría ser el niño modelo.. y lo fuí.. la envidia de todos los padres.. sin embargo.. no era feliz.. pues mi padres se preocupaban demasiado.. porque pensaban que no era normal.. y yo me obsecioné con las computadoras.. desperdiciando muchas horas de convivencia.. Y así un día vinimos al digimundo" dijo Koushiro mientras KEn loe scuchaba atentamente.  
  
"Allí fui libre sin ataduras.. y pronto empecé a descubrir parte de sus secretos.. hasta que un día regresamos y me enteré de toda la verdad acerca de mis origenes" le dijo Koushiro a un callado ken.  
  
"Ya después de eso deje de tratar de ser un niño modelo y me dedique a ser un chico normal.. si tal vez soy muy inteligente.. pero no deseo ser el centro de atención.. porque me hubiera distraído demasiado del digimundo.. sencillamente no podía de dejar de estar al pendiente de todo" le decía en un tono de voz quedo.  
  
"Así.. que nunca me he afanado en el estudio.. pero se de lo que hablas acerca de ser especial.. sé a lo que te refieres.. cuando Iori fue escoigido para usar el digimental del conocimiento.. sentía que ya no era especial.. pero eso no me desanimó y empecé a buscar otras maneras de serles útiles" dijo Koushiro.  
  
Ken se mordió los labios al recordar vagamente porque iori poseía el digimental del conocimiento.  
  
"Sé que es dificil para tí.. ken.. asi que te voy a ayudar para que estes al corriente" dijo Koushiro mientras ken simplemente lo escuchaba.  
  
"Gracias.. significa mucho para mí.. Koushiro-sama" le dijo despacio.  
"Conoces todo el mal que hice en el pasado.. y aun así te ofreces a ayudarme" le dijo Ken mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta.  
  
Apoyó su mejilla contar el pecho de Koushiro y empezó a llorar.  
  
No era como la vez cuando Wormmon murió.. ni cuando fue a la isla file en donde se dio cuenta de sus acciones.. Sus lagrimas en ese entoces eran de arrepentimiento.. Las de ahora eran de amargura e impotencia.  
  
"Soy tan tonto... por querrer jugar con el poder de la tinieblas.. por querer ser mas que otros" dijo ken mientras estaba en brazos de Koushiro.  
  
(Tal vez Daisuke conoce mi corazón.. pero Koushiro me conoce.. conoce todos mis lados.. sabe todo que hice.. y aun así)  
  
Ken sintió la mano de koushiro en su nuca mientras lentamente subía por ella. Dandole seguridad y alivio. Ken no se había dado cuenta de cuado estaba abrazando a Koushiro.. pero se sentía salvo en sus brazos.. Sabiendo que el conocía todo lo malo de él.. y aun así lo aceptaba como amigo.  
  
"Gracias.. por estar a mi lado" dijo ken mientras alzaba sus ojos y lo miraba.  
  
"Te lo adradezco tanto.. que estés aqui.. eres tan diferente de Daisuke.. sabes lo que hizo y porque lo hice.. y a diferencia de Daisuke.. tu.. me" Ken no dijo nada más.  
  
Kosuhiro hizo que se recargará en su pecho mientras le frotaba su espalda.  
"Me agradas mucho mas" dijo con voz debil no querriendo que ese abrazo terminará nunca.  
  
"Calma ken.. te voy a ayudar.. no te preocupes" le dijo Koushiro mientras ken solamente estaba descansando en sus brazos tranquilamente.  
  
Ken sonrio debilmente.  
"Gracias.. creo en ti" le dijo mientras su abrazo se prolongaba aun mas sintiendose a salvo y comprendido.  
  
The end  
Comentarios:  
Un fic de amistad entre Ken y Koushiro.. o por así decirlo un kenshiro.. o kouken.... Dedicado a todos las chavas del Ff. En este 14 de Febrero.. Feliz día del amor y la amistad.. y si me faltó alguna por enviarle un carta de felicitación.. fue porque no encontré su dirección..  
Dedicadó a Ariadna.. Athena, Mi_koushiro_Yamato, Arcanine, Kireeii neko, Umi, Priss, Cielo criss, Kari ishikawa, Hikari, Beba, Lina Saotome, Mimi kinomoto, Kali, Maetel,Misame ariku, Soraishida, Linnda, lara, noriko, hikaru, hikariblossom, alex sakura, Meimi, Radi, Mimiadulta, Devahimemiya, lorechan, sora-yo, kai-chan, yukino-chan, nelly, soranoppy2001, sakura kinomoto. Y a la escurridiza clancla pateada..  
  
Sé que algunas andaran algo decepcionadas por que les tiran flames a diestra y siniestra.. sin embargo no los tomen a mal.. usenlos paea mejorar en la forma en como escriben..   
  
Ando corto de tiempo pero aun así les deseo un feliz día de san valentin.. 


End file.
